A co póżniej?
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Wygraliśmy wojnę ze SkyNetem i co teraz? Pesymistycznie czy realistycznie? OneShot.


Autor: peesem

Stało się to, co niemożliwym miało być, Polska jako pierwsze państwo na Ziemi pokonał Skynet, na terytorium tego pięknego kraju nie pozostało już ani jednej maszyny. Dzięki odwadze Polskiego Ruchu Oporu pokonano straszny reżim, odwaga stała się zachętą i wzorem postępowania dla innych państw.  
Rok po tym, w powolnym odbudowywaniu państwa przyszedł czas na wybranie władz i decyzji o ustroju państwa. Czy po tak heroicznym i niebywałym wyczynie, jakim było wyrzucenie Skynetu z granic Polski, Ci sami dzielni żołnierze podołają wyboru odpowiednich władz w swym kraju?

Ja, jako najsprawniejszy żołnierz, mąż stanu, dzielny i odważny, człowiek, który obalił Skynet w Polsce, Polak i katolik, szczęśliwy mąż i ojciec trzynaściorga dzieci, powinienem zostać prezydentem. Wysuwam swoją kandydaturę – tłumaczył Hostile  
Taaa…człowiek, który rozpił 70 procent społeczeństwa chce być prezydentem….jasne…- przerwał Answer  
Sam tworzyłeś zemną Porozumienie, a teraz występujesz przeciwko mnie – krzyknął zdenerwowany Answer.  
Nie było nam po drodze, ja i moja partia mamy inne, szlachetniejsze idee niż taki warchoł jak Ty, tylko My zmienimy kraj na lepsze…- tłumaczył Hostile  
Szlachetniejsze idee? Haha, to jak tam ta Twoja partia drogi Hostilu się nazywa teraz? mniejszość kolarsko – zbożowa? – zapytał Answer śmiejąc się.  
Właśnie na takich warchołów jak ty, potrzeba w naszym kraju monarchii absolutnej, władza w jednych rękach, w sprawiedliwych rękach, w mych rękach – darł się Hostile  
- Sprzeciw krzyknął M_GmbH, Polska potrzebuję sprawnych rządów demokratycznych – kontynuował, nasze wielka zwycięstwo nad Skynetem, nie może pójść na marne, tylko ja mogę zapewnić dobre rządy, jako demokratycznie wybrany premier.  
Jesteście obłudni! – Przerwał z krzykiem jeden z braci tworzących opozycyjne do wszystkich partii(włącznie ze swoją) ugrupowania, tylko My jesteśmy gwarancją stabilnych i dobrych rządów, rządu szanowanego za granicą – grzmiał Mq. Co z tego, że Connor poklepuję was po plecach i tak nigdy nie będziemy mieli amerykańskiego systemu obrony rakietowej, trzeba postawić twarde warunki!  
Zgadzam się – poparł Trzynastek swego brata, po czym kontynuował:  
Wy chcecie rządzić naszym cudownym krajem? Hostile? Ten pijak, a jak pijak to i wiadomo, że złodziej. Mam tutaj raport z Komisji Zbrodni Przeciw Narodowi Polskiemu i z Instytutu Paraliżu Narodowego, według którego, obecny tutaj Hostile, był tajnym współpracownikiem Służby Bezpieczeństwa Skynetu w latach 2013-1018, o pseudonimie EFRON, a tu podpisana przez Pana lojalka.  
Co z tego, każdy podpisywał wtedy – powiedział lekceważąco Hostile  
Mało tego – przerwał Mq, z tych o to archiwów, możemy wywnioskować, że dziadek obecnego tutaj M_GmbH, był jednym z architektów Skynetu, jak może być premierem człowiek, którego dziadek był w Skynecie!  
Sprzeciwiam się sprzeciwowi – wrzasnął M_GmbH, umiecie tylko pluć jadem, w waszej partii są tylko sami kawalerzy i rozwodnicy. Przyznajcie się Wy wielcy katolicy, ostoje moralności, każdy wie, ze kopulowaliście z kobieta cyborgiem…bezwstydnicy!  
To nieprawda – wrzasnął Trzynastek  
Spokojnie, to tylko ohydna prowokacja, dla zdyskredytowania nas – odparł Mq  
Jasne, są na sali tacy, co widzieli Was z dwuznacznych sytuacjach – powiedział M_GmbH  
Ona była tylko przyjaciółką – krzyknął wzburzony Trzynastek  
Wy wszyscy jesteście umoczeni, nie wspomnę tutaj o Answerze, który sprywatyzował sieć wojennych Toi-Toiów za wartość trzykrotnie mniejszą niż były szacowane – krzyknął Mq  
To jawne kłamstwo – wrzeszczał Answer, mam na to papier!  
Chyba toaletowy – odgryzł się Hostile  
Domagam się parytetu dla kobiet – wtrąciła Estrella  
Zaczęła się potworna wrzawa, każdy z obecnych przekrzykiwał się i przekonywał do swej racji, nagle na salę wdarł się Cybermirror, do pleców miał przymocowane 2 duże głośniki, za nim stała grupka ludzi z bronami i widłami w rękach, Cybermirror krzyczał do mikrofonu:  
Tylko ja mogę Wam zapewnić lepsze jutro, kraj mlekiem i miodem płynący, oni już rządzili, teraz my prości ludzie, nadszedł nasz czas….  
Ehhh człowiek ze wsi może wyjść, ale wieś z człowieka to nigdy – skwitował Trzynastek  
Straż, proszę o wyproszenie z sali klubu Samotnejbrony, bo doprowadzą do obstrukcji obrad – zarządził Hostile  
Proszę o spokój, najlepiej, aby nasi duchowni zdecydowali o tym, jaki kształt będzie miało nasze państwo – powiedział cicho Jacekjan ubrany w strój duchownego  
Aleś ty odłamków musiał przyjąć – kiwał z niedowierzaniem Answer  
Tak, moje małe radyjko poprze kandydata, który nie będzie szczędził na kościół i duchowieństwo – rzekł Jacekjan  
A co, już z cegiełek na odbudowanie polskich stoczni i sprzedawania telefonów wielkości pustaków Ci nie wystarcza – zapytał ironicznie Hostile  
Nie bluźnij, synu, nie bluźnij –wrzasnął Jacekajn święcąc Hostila wodą święconą.

Ehhh,…po co my to w ogóle wygraliśmy tę wojnę – westchnął Bartek patrząc w telewizor z obradami rady polityków  
Właśnie, co my z tego mamy, zobacz, co oni robią, to mają być reprezentanci narodu? – wyrzucił z Siebie Rapecqx_E3QX  
Gdzie są te czasy, gdzie byliśmy jednością, gdzie każdy był gotów zginąć za drugiego – rzekł Bartek i kontynuował:  
Wszystko się rozpadło, Connor wrócił do USA walczyć tam z maszynami, Cameron go wspomaga, Allison musiała się rozwieść z Trzynastkiem, bo nie pasowało to do imagu jego moralnej partii, teraz się spotykają tylko ukradkiem…  
Wiem, wiem – powiedział Rapecqx_E3QX, a Dai po nagrodzie Pulitzera, i nagrodzie za najlepiej się sprzedającą książkę na świecie zapomniała o nas, zaszyła się w tej swojej willi w Anglii, nawet o nas nie pamięta, telefonów nie odbiera.  
Tak, a Anika i Fenix – aż w głowie się nie mieści – wtrącił Bartek  
A co z nimi – zapytał Rapecqx_E3QX  
Ehhh, Anika otworzyła prywatną klinikę w Leśnej Górze, ale straciła uprawnienia, więc zajęła się szarą strefą, chodzą słuchy, że jeździ razem z Fenixem czarnym Vanem, atakują i obezwładniają przypadkowych mężczyzn, usypiają ich, a potem wycinają im serca, i sprzedają na zachód do przeszczepów – mówił Bartek  
No, co ty powiesz, to strach po zmroku teraz chodzić – rzekł wystraszony Rapecqx_E3QX  
No niestety, podobno jedną ofiarę z jego balkonu nawet załatwiły – odpowiedział Bartek  
Ehhh, skrajność w skrajność wpadamy – wyszeptał Rapecqx_E3QX patrząc w telewizor  
W którym przeprowadzano wśród narodu sondę, na temat kształtu ustroju.  
Reporterka pytała podpitego mości Pana:  
Na kogo by Pan zagłosował:  
Na Hostyla….bo onn kocha nasz kraj….Polskę, biało czerwone sztandary – wybeblał menel.  
Jutro mamy pierwszą rocznicę pokonania Skynetu….takkk? – Kontynuował, to dlaszego nie tutaj żadnych flag……k***a dlaczego – krzyknął  
Następnie reporterka podeszła do starszego Pana  
Czy zagłosowałby Pan na partię antyklerykalną?  
A to, co Pani, w Jehowców się bawi? W żydostwo? – rzekł wzburzony przechodzień  
Cholera, żydostwo cholerne…sk***yny Żydzi, cholera Skynet ich tam za mało spalił – krzyknął i szybko odszedł  
Po tym reportażu Bartek wyłączył telewizor i powiedział ze smutkiem do Rapecqx_E3QX  
Strom is coming…..


End file.
